Do You Like Me Sasuke-kun
by PrinceTaem.in
Summary: Sasuke, pemuda dingin, datar, jarang berekpresi, sewaktu-waktu dapat berubah menjadi pemuda penuh perhatian padaku, dan suka memerintahku datang keacara keluarganya. "Apa kau menyukaiku Sasuke-kun?". "ck. Yang benar saja" / "apa kau mencintaiku Sasuke-kun?. /SasuSaku/Oneshoot


DO YOU LIKE ME SASUKE-KUN

Naruto Kishimoto Mashashi

Warning : OOC, AU, TYPO Dan lain halnya

Pairing : Sasusaku

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, tunggu aku!" teriakku pada lelaki berambut raven yang telah berjalan mendahuluiku, tengah berjalan santai dengan kedua tangannya berada dalam saku celananya, aku sudah berusaha untuk menyamai langkah-langkah lebarnya, tetap saja aku akan tetap tertinggal olehnya.

"Hn… Kakimu lamban sekali, ck merepotkan." Ketusnya padaku, membuatku langsung merengut dan memanyunkan bibirku kedepan.

Uchiha Sasuke, atau yang biasa dipanggil Sasuke. Tipe pemuda berhati dingin, acuh, irit bicara, dan ketus, tapi aku sangat menyukainya. Seperti biasa, kami tengah berangkat kekampus bersama, kampus kami dekat dari rumah kami, jadi hanya perlu berjalan kaki kesana.

Sasuke dan aku bertetangga dekat, rumahnya berada tepat di depan rumahku. Aku asli dari Kyoto, kami pindah saat aku lulus SMA, dan memutuskan kuliah Di Tokyo. Kami sekeluarga pindah karena ayah pindah tugas disini. Ketika kami baru saja sampai, seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah kami dari luar, ketika aku membuka pintu, Sasuke berdiri disana masih menggunakan seragam basket, ditangannya ada sepiring kue, dan langsung memberikannya pada kami sebagai ucapan selamat datang dari keluarganya. Dan saat itulah aku langsung terpesona pada wajah tampannya.

"Yak! Jahat sekali Sasuke-kun!"

Aku menggrutu tak jelas, sesekali memaki namanya, emeraldku memandang sebal kearahnya hingga tak memperhatikan jalan.

Bruk

"Ugh, sakit sekali." Aku meringis menahan perih dilutut kananku yang lecek karena jatuh, sesekali meniupnya dengan mulutku.

Sasuke menghentikan jalannya mendengar ringisanku, membalikkan badannya, lalu menghampiriku. Entah benar atau salah, aku melihat pancaran kekhawatiran padaku di mata onixnya yang tajam.

Ia mengambil posisi jongkok didepanku, aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata tak percaya. "Jalan yang benar! Cepatlah naik!" perintahnya cukup keras, aku terkejut, ia seperti sedang marah, aku tak tahu karena apa? Apa dia sangat mengkhawatir padaku. Akupun naik kepunggungnya, kedua tanganku melingkar diatas pundahnya dan Sasuke mulai menggedongku dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Sasuke-kun." Panggiku dalam gendongannya, aku tahu ia mendengarnya hanya saja pemuda itu enggan menanggapinya, dan terus berjalan. "Sasuke-kun marah padaku?" tanyaku kemudian. tapi Sasuke tak bergeming sedikitpun. Hingga beberapa jenak kemudian. "Apa itu sakit?, maaf. Seharusnya aku tak meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya pelan. Hatiku bergemuruh mendengarnya, meski yang diucapkannya hanya kalimat sederhana, bagiku itu seperti aku mendapatkan mobil mewah dari ayah, maksud itu sangat mustahil.

"Tak apa Sasuke-kun." Balasku riang.

Setelah itu tak ada lagi percakapan diantara kami, sampai di gerbang masuk kampus, aku meminta Sasuke menurunkanku, pada awalnya pemuda itu menolak, karena aku terus memberontak dalam gendongannya, akhirnya ia menurunkanku juga lalu memilih untuk menuntunku masuk ke kelasku. Dalam perjalanan menuju kelasku, banyak gadis-gadis yang mengidolakan Sasuke memandangku marah sekaligus iri.

###

lututku masih lecet, akibatnya aku jalan dengan tertatih-tatih. Aku baru saja mencapai pintu kelas Sasuke yang kebetulan sudah bubar. Kulihat Sasuke tengah membereskan buku-bukunya. Aku dan Sasuke beda jurusan, aku jurusan Kedokteran sedangkan Sasuke jurusan Bisnis. Wajar saja Sasuke memilih jurusan itu, keluarganya merupakan keluarga pembisnis yang mempunyai kerajaan bisnis "Royal Grup", siapa yang tak mengenal Uchiha Fugaku, dan Uchiha Itachi, hanya orang-orang biasalah yang tak mengenal mereka. Dan Sasuke bertekad menjadi lebih dari mereka, dan membuat bangga keluarganya karena mempunyai anak seperti Sasuke, pun dengan seseorang yang selama ini ia sukai, ia ingin gadis itu bangga mempunyai suami sepertinya, kelak jika sudah menikah. Sejujurnya aku ingin tahu siapa gadis itu? dia beruntung sekali mendapat Sasuke.

Aku memandang sebal kearah gadis berwarna merah dan berkaca mata yang tengah asik bergelayut manja pada Sasuke meski berulang kali pemuda itu melepaskannya risih. Sasuke berjalan kearahku, dan siap menuntunku berjalan. Jam kuliah telah usai, kini saatnya kami pulang.

"Kau sengajakan? Agar Sasuke memperhatikanmu?" Tanya Karin sewot, ia memandangku sebal dan berulangkan mendecak ketika Sasuke bersikap lembut padaku.

Aku tak menanggapinya, jujur saja dari pada mengurusinya lebih baik memanfaatkan moment dimana Sasuke perhatian padaku. Saat ini Sasuke tengah menuntunku berjalan, tangannya merangkulku lembut dan hati-hati, sedangkan tangan kiriku berada diatas bahu bidang Sasuke.

"Diamlah Karin, Suaramu membuat telingaku sakit." Mendengar ucapan tajam Sasuke, Karin yang awalnya akan berucap sewot kembali, segera membungkamnya dan terganti ucapan protes pada pemuda itu. "Tapi Sas−"

"Atau kau lebih baik pergi saja." Tukas Sasuke menyela ucapan Karin, aku tetawa senang melihat Sasuke membuat mulut besar Karin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Arigato Sasuke-kun." Ucapku tulus, kini kami berdua sudah berada didepan rumahku, Karin sudah sampai dirumahnya terlebih dahulu. Sasuke mengangguk dan berniat pergi, ia sudah berbalik badan. Hingga tiba-tiba ia kembali memutarkan badannya menatapku.

"Jangan lupa nanti dikompres, biar tidak membengkak." Perintahnya, aku tersenyum menanggapinya, kalau begini, aku merasa beruntung karena jatuh tadi. Senang sekali mendapat perhatian Sasuke, jarang-jarang dia bersikat lembut padaku, tapi bisa dibilang aku cukup beruntung.

Sasuke bisa dibilang lelaki popular dikampus, selain karena ia keren dan kaya, ia juga pintar. Banyak gadis-gadis tertarik padanya, termasuk Shion, anak pemilik Universitas Konoha tempatku dan Sasuke menimba ilmu. Dari sekian banyak gadis yang menyukainya, tak satupun dari mereka dapat membuat lelaki dingin itu tertarik, bahkan cenderung mengabaikannya.

###

"Sakura-Chan, Cepatlah turun! Sasuke-Kun sudah menjemputmu?" teriak ibuku dari luar kamar, aku yang baru saja akan memakai sepatuku, tak jadi, "Yang benar saja! Sasuke-Kun menghampiriku." Balasku pada ibu yang aku tahu tak akan mendengarnya.

"Ck, jika aku benar menghampirimu, kau akan melakukan apa Sakura?"

"Aku akan langsung memberikanmu Poster Shinee ku yang super limit-edition." Jawabku masih tak sadar siapa yang tengah bertanya padaku. Aku masih dalam kegiatan menali sepatuku, ujung mataku menangkap sepasang kaki sedang berada tepat didepanku, hingga beberapa jenak kemudian aku tersadar akan hal bodoh yang telah aku lakukan sebelumnya. Aku mengadah keatas, yang seketika melihat senyum meremehkan dari Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Aku tak menyangka kau akan memberikan poster itu padaku, mengingat kau sampai rela pergi ke Korea sendirian untuk mendapatkannya Sa..ku..ra?" tanya dengan nada mengejek cukup kentara.

Aku buru-buru berdiri, berlari kearah dinding yang terpajang poster Shinee dan menyembunyikan poster itu dibelakang tubuhku, akan tak akan memberikan mu padanya anak-anakku.

"Lupakan yang tadi, anak-anakku akan menangis jika berpisah dariku!" seruku padanya ketika ia berjalan mendekat kearahku yang tengah merapat melindungi poster kesukaanku yang terpajang didinding kamar.

"Hn, gadis gila. Ayo berangkat! Bukannya kau ada kuliah pagi juga?" ucapnya menyentil jidatku menggunakan jarinya, aku mengaduh sakit sambil merengut, aku mengangguk menanggapinya, lalu setelahnya Sasuke berbalik menuju pintu, aku menyusulnya dari belakang.

Sasuke berjalan seraya memapahku, pagi tadi kakiku terasa berdenyut kencang. Kami berjalan dengan suasana hening, Sasuke adalah lelaki yang jarang berbicara, meskipun aku termasuk orang super aktif berbicara, aku akan tertular diam dari lelaki itu. yang aku dengar pertemanan itu membawa dampak, jika kau berteman dengan orang cerewet maka kau akan ketularan cerewet, tapi dalam kasusku, bukan aku yang menulari sifatku cerewet malah dia yang menulari sifat diamnya.

"Sasuke-Kun, kata Naruto kemarin ketika kami sedang berbicara dihalaman kampus. menyukaiku, apa benar?" tanyaku ragu kearahnya.

"Ck… Yang benar saja." Jawabnya enteng. Dalam hati aku mengngurutuki respon Sasuke yang tak menjawabnya dengan benar. Wajahku memerah menahan kesal.

Setiap kali aku bertanya seperti itu, Sasuke akan selalu menjawabnya seperti tadi, kadangkala seperti 'hanya dalam mimpimu', 'apa kau bercanda' dan masih banyak lagi. Kalau boleh jujur sebenarnya akupun sangat penasaran dengan jawaban yang sebenarnya darinya.

###

Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, dikejutkan bunyi nyaring dari ponsel yang ada dimeja nakasku. Aku mengambilnya lalu mengangkat panggilan itu, yang ternyata dari Sasuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sasuke-Kun."

" _Sakura, besok malam keluargaku akan mengadakan pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Konan-nee, mereka akan membicarakan pernikahan Itachi-Nii dan Konan-Nee. Datanglah kesini besok!"_ ajaknya yang terkesan memerintah. Aku tertegun, apa Sasuke bercanda? Itukan acara keluarga.

"Tapi… itukan acara keluarga Sasuke-Kun." Tolakku halus.

" _Kalau begitu anggap dirimu juga keluarga kami."_ jawabnya tegas, belum sempat aku membalas ucapannya, dia sudah mengakhiri panggilan setelah sebelumnya mengatakan Dah padaku.

Aku menghela nafas bingung dengan sikap Sasuke yang seenaknya, difikir-fikir Sasuke sering kali mengajakku paksa keacara-acara keluarganya, ke sungai tempat favoritnya lah, dan memberitahukanku semua keluarga besar Uchiha. Jika seperti itu, apa Sasuke menyukaiku?.

Pusing memikirkannya, kini aku naik keatas ranjang dan berniat untuk tidur, baru saja aku akan merebahkan tubuh kecilku, ponselku kembali berdering.

"Ya. Ada apa Gaara-Kun?" sapaku pada seseorang diseberang sana.

" _Sakura. Eum, aku ingin mengajak mu makan besok, sepulang dari kampus. Apa kamu bisa?"_

"Maaf, besok sepertinya aku tidak bisa. Bagaimana dengan lusa?" tanyaku tak enak. Gaara sangat baik padaku dan aku tak ingin mengecewakannya.

" _Lusa, baiklah. Selamat tidur Sakura-Chan._ " jawabnya cepat dan ada nada senang dari suaranya.

"Selama tidur juga Gaara-Kun." Balasku ramah dan langsung mematikannya. Setelahnya aku membaringkan diri, nyaman, dan segera menutup mata, dan tidur.

###

Seperti biasa aku dan Sasuke berangkat kekampus bersama, lututku sudah tak lagi sakit. Tadi pagi Sasuke kembali menghampiriku dirumah, karena ia pikir aku masih tak bisa berjalan dengan benar, akibat perhatian Sasuke akhir-akhir ini, aku jadi bahan ejekan orang serumah termasuk Sasori-Nii. Padahalkan kami memang tak pacaran, bagaimana mau pacaran jika setiap aku bertanya apakah Sasuke-Kun menyukaiku, pemuda itu salalu menjawabnya dengan tidak serius.

Kami telah sampai didepan gerbang kampus, Naruto dan Sai langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan mengajaknya kelapangan basket, Ino menghampiriku bersama Hinata.

"Forehead, sebenarnya hubunganmu dengan Sasuken-kun itu seperti apa? Ku lihat semakin hari kalian makin mesra?" tanya Ino antusias disebelah kiriku ketika sedang berada dilorong kampus menuju kekelas kami.

Aku terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Ino, sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu, "Teman. Kalian sudah tahu itu." jawabku apa adanya, kulihat Hinata dan Ino menatapku tak percaya.

"Kau pembohong!" seru keduanya. "Mana ada teman yang akan diajak kedalam makan malam keluarga yang akan membahas pertunangan kakaknya. Ck, itu hal tak wajar!" tambah Ino lagi dengan tatapan garang seolah-olah aku telah membohongi mereka.

Aku menelan ludah susah payah, mengrutuki tindakan bodohku semalam yang memberitahukan soal itu pada Ino. Kini aku seperti seorang tersangka pencurian yang tengah diintograsi oleh para polisi wanita menyeramkan. Siapapun tolong selamatkan aku!

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang pada kalian berdua! Jika aku tanya apa Sasuke menyukaiku. Dia hanya menjawab dalam mimpimu dan lain hal sepertinya. Jadi mana aku tahu yang sebenarnya." Jelasku frustasi tanpa jeda, Hinata berulang kali mengedipkan mata setiap satu kata melunjur dari mulutku, sedang Ino terperangah dengan mulut menganga lebar dan mata membulat.

"Ano… Sakura-Chan sebaiknya kau ganti saja pertanyaanmu." Usul Hinata, aku dan Ino menganggu setuju.

Kami saat ini sudah berada dalam kelas, kami bertiga satu jurusan. Ketika aku baru saja duduk dikursiku, tiba-tiba ponselku bergetar dalam tas, sepertinya pesan masuk.

From : Sasuke-Kun

 _Jangan lupa Nanti malam, jam 8 aku akan menjemputmu_

Dengan cepat aku membalas pesan Sasuke, dan langsung mengirimnya.

 _Iya, cerewet sekali_

Belum ada 2 menit, sudah ada balasan dari Sasuke, aku langsung membuka dan membacanya.

 _Apa kau bilang!_

 _Bawel!_

Setelah pesan terakhirku, lelaki itu tak lagi mengirimu pesan, sepertinya kini ia tengah bermain basket. Karena dari arah lapangan besket terdengar riuh oleh teriakan-teriah para gadis, terutama para gadis penggemar Sasuke, dari dalam kelasku saja dapat mendengar nama pemuda emo itu tengah menjadi objek sorakan nyaring, padahal antara kelas dan lapangan basket berjarak cukup jauh dibandingkan kelas lain.

###

Makam malam bersama keluarga Sasuke masih cukup teringat dalam kepala ku, bagaimana sang ibu Sasuke menanyakan perihal hubungan ku dengan Sasuke-Kun, wanita cantik yang mempunyai nama Uchiha Mikoto itu bahkan tak percaya saat aku mengatakan hubungan kami hanya sebatas teman, begitu juga ayah Sasuke, Itachi-Nii, Konan-Nee, dan semua yang ada disana justru beranggapan bahwa aku masih malu mengakui hubungan kami yang sebenarnya.

Dan Sasuke yang jelas-jelas berada disana dan mendengar pertanyaan dari sang ibu tak lantas membantuku menjawabnya, pemuda itu malah asik menikmati acara makan malamnya membiarkan aku sibuk menjawab pertanyaan nyonya Uchiha dan anggota keluarga Uchiha lainnya. Padahal jelas-jelas aku yang digantung status oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke kini berdiri didepan pintu kelasku, menungguku seperti biasa. Selesai membereskan buku-bukuku, aku langsung menghampirinya dengan raut menyesal.

"Maaf Sasuke-Kun. Hari ini aku ada janji akan makan siang dengan Gaara." Kataku merasa bersalah, yang aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa harus merasa bersalah, toh kami tak lagi dalam suatu hubungan romantika.

"Oh." Responnya datar, matanya menatapku menyala tajam seperti rasa cemburu, tak suka, dan marah. Dia langsung pergi berlalu meninggalkanku didepan pintu, aku mengejarnya disepanjang koridor tapi ia tak penduli hingga saat aku hampir berhasil menggapai bahu Sasuke, seseorang menepuk bahuku dari belakang, itu Gaara.

"Sakura… jadi kita makan bersama?" tanyanya, pemuda itu memandangku penuh harap, aku menggangguk mengiyakan.

Kami sekarang berjalan kearah mobil Gaara yang tengah terpakir, Gaara membukakan aku pintu mobil dan menyuruhku masuk, dari arah belakangku aku merasa Sasuke tengah memandang kearahku dengan pandangan yang sulit kumengerti.

Setelah makan selesai dengan sedikit mengombrol dengan Gaara, kini aku sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah diantar pemuda yang mempunyai rambut merah itu, setelah aku membuka gerbang dan berniat masuk kedalam, Gaara pun melajukan mobil menjauh.

"Sepertinya ada yang selesai kencan, apakah itu menyenangkan?" Mendengar pertanyaan sinis dari seseorang dibelakangku, gerakan tanganku membuka gerbang rumah terhenti, membalik badan menghadap kearah sumber suara. Disana tengah berdiri Sasuke, dia seperti baru saja keluar dari dalam rumahnya

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke? itu hanya makan siang biasa. Apa kau cemburu." Tanyaku balik kepadanya.

"Yang benar saja, aku cemburu? Dalam mimpimu!" tukasnya tajam.

"Lalu. Apa kau menyukaiku Sasuke-kun?"

"Ck, kau bercanda." Lagi dan lagi jawaban seperti itu yang aku dapat.

Setelah mengantakan kalimat itu Sasuke masuk kembali kedalam rumahnya meninggalkan ku yang masih berdiri disamping gerbang. Aku menjadi teringat perkataan Hinata tempo hari, apa aku harus mengganti pertanyaan itu, lain kali aku akan bertanya apakah pemuda itu mencintainya.

###

Hari ini Sasuke pergi kekampus terlebih dahulu tanpa menungguku, aku fikir pemuda itu masih marah, marah pada sesuatu yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa kesalahanku. Saat aku akan memasuki gerbang masuk Naruto menghampiriku, ia sepertinya tengah kesal dengan seseorang, ia seperti sedang mengomel-ngomel tak jelas dilihat dari gerakan mulutnya yang komat kamit.

"Sakura-Chan. apa kau sedang marahan dengan TEME?" tanya Noruto langsung, aku menggelangkan kepala ragu pasalnya aku sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Dia kenapa Naruto?" tanyaku balik kepadanya.

Jika Naruto mengomel tak jelas biasanya pemuda itu sedang kesal dengan Sasuke, aku tahu, keduanya kerap sekali seperti itu. jika aku seorang fujoshi mereka berdua akan ku jadian salah satu idolaku, dan aku akan mendukung hubungan keduanya sepenuh hati.

"Hari ini mood-nya sepertinya buruk. Masih pagi saja si TEME itu sudah memarahiku habis-habisan!" serunya frustasi kearahku, aku tak bisa menahan tawaku, prihatin.

"Aku turut prihatin untuk mu." Ucapku mengejek, Naruto makin merengut mendengarnya.

Setelahnya Naruto pamit kepadaku, dan berniat menghampiri Hinata yang ada diarah belakang, sepertinya ia baru saja datang. Aku mengangguk dan kembali melangkah menuju kelas.

Jam kuliah telah berakhir, aku segera membereskan buku-buku dan berniat menghampiri kelas Sasuke. Aku menyusuri koridor menuju kelas Sasuke, semua orang yang melewatiku memberi senyuman kearahku dan akupun membalas senyuman mereka ramah, hingga saat sudah sampai didepan pintu kelasnya, sebuah percakap menghentikanku, aku bersembunyi dibalik pintu.

"Malam ini, aku ingin mengajak Sasuke-Kun keacara prom night sebagai pasangan. Apa Sasuke-Kun mau?" tanya suara cempreng milik Karin.

"Hn."

Tak tahu kenapa jawaban ambigu dari Sasuke barusan, membuat dadaku panas, pasalnya jika Sasuke menolak ajakan Karin, pemuda itu langsung mengatakan tidak secara tegas. Mataku tiba-tiba memanas, berulang kali aku mengedipkan mata menahan air matanya yang sudah membendung supaya tak jatuh.

Nanti malam kampus mengadakan acara prom night, dan Aku berniat mengajak Sasuke, dan hari ini aku mendengar seseorang mengajaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum aku, sebelumnya aku sudah menyiapkan diri jika Sasuke akan menolak ajakanku tapi mendengar ajakan orang lain dan membayangkannya pergi kesana dengan gadis lain, membuat ku sedih dan sakit.

Aku baru saja akan pergi dari sana, Sasuke sudah tersadar akan keberadaanku, dengan air mata sudah membanjiri kedua pipiku, sebelum dia menghampiri, aku sudah berlari menjauh darinya. Aku mendengar teriakan panggilan disana, aku mengacuhkannya tak peduli, hatiku terlanjur sakit. Karena berlari sambil menangis tanpa sadar aku menabrak seseorang didepanku.

" ." ucapku tanpa menatap kearahnya.

"Sakura, kau menangis? Ada apa?" tanya pemuda didepanku yang baru saja aku tumbur, suara itu suara Gaara. Aku menggelang seraya menghapus air mataku. "Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-kun."

"Kamu yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, aku menggukan kepala meresponnya.

"Ya sudah. Em Sakura, nanti malam kau mau jadi pasanganku diacara prom night?"

"Dia akan menjadi pasanganku!" jawaban tegas seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri arah kami, aku terbelalak atas ucapan Sasuke, bukannya dirinya akan pergi bersama Karin. Gaara menatap Sasuke tak suka, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Apakah benar yang diucapkannya Sakura-chan?" tanya Gaara memastikannya padaku, aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. "Iya, aku akan ke malam prom night bersama Sasuke-kun?" jawabku kemudian, mantap, sekaligus merasa bersalah kearah Gaara.

###

Aku masih sibuk didepan kaca memperhatikan penampilanku, sebenarnya tak ada masalah dalam penampilanku, hanya saja aku sedikit gugup, aku takut Sasuke tak suka. Siang tadi setelah Gaara meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Sasuke. pemuda bermata onix itu menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya ia memang berniat mengajakku dan menolak ajakan Karin tapi aku keburu salah sangka.

Aku mendengar bel pintu berbunyi, itu pasti dari Sasuke, karena rumah sedang sepi, aku harus kebawah membukakannya sendiri, ayah dan ibu sedang berada diluar negeri, sedangkan Sasori berkunjung kerumah Sara, tunangannya. Jam dinding di ruang tamu menunjukan pukul 7 malam pantas saja pemuda itu sudah datang kesini.

Saat pintu terbuka, Sasuke menatap kearahku terpesona, aku memakai long dress tanpa lengan berwarna pink senada warna rambutku yang ku biarkan tergerai. Make up yang aku pakai juga minimalis terkesan sederhana. Begitupun denganku yang terpesona dengan pakaian semi formal Sasuke, ia memakai kaos putih dilapisi jas hitam, dan rambutnya lebih rapi daripada hari-hari biasanya, dia terlihat sangat-sangat tampan.

Tak seperti biasanya, malam ini Sasuke membawa mobil sport hitamnya, saat aku akan membuka pintu mobil, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah membukakanya terlebih dahulu, membuatku tersanjung dan tentu saja dalam hati aku menjerit senang, ingin sekali aku memamerkannya pada Ino yang cerewet itu. setelah aku masuk dan duduk dalam mobil, Sasuke terlihat mengambil nafas lega, apa pemuda itu begitu gugup? Dan setelah menutup pintunya, ia berlari kearah sisi kemudi lalu kemudian masuk.

Di dalam mobil kami saling terdiam canggung, beberapa kali aku mencuri-curi pandang kearahnya saat ia tengah serius mengemudi dan menatap arah jalanan, dan saat ia menatap kearahku, aku buru-buru memalingkan kepalaku kedepan, dari ekor mataku aku dapat melihat Sasuke tersenyum sungging. Karena jarak rumah ke kampus tak begitu jauh, hingga dibutuhkan beberapa menit sampai ke kampus, apa lagi kami naik mobil, walau dikemudikan sangat-sangat pelan sekalipun.

Acara telah mulai beberapa menit yang lalu, bagaikan acara fashion mode disana, rata-rata pakaian mereka yang berasal dari keluarga berada dibuat khusus oleh perancang busana ternama. Aku melihat Ino memakai dress pendek berwarna merah, dia sangat cantik, dan ada Sai disampingnya tengah menggandeng lengannya erat, Dia terlihat keren. Kami menghampiri keduanya, Ino dan Sai memanggil kami antusias.

"Tak kusangka kau bersama Sasuke-Kun, Sakura?" Tanya Ino tampak seperti basa-basi, aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Selang beberapa detik, Hinata dan Naruto menghampiri kami. "Yo. Kalian baru datang?" tanya Naruto disertai senyum lebarnya. Kami serempak mengangguk mengiyakan.

Acara dansa dimulai, Sai, Ino, Hinata, dan Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu turun kearea dansa, mereka sempat mengajak kami paksa kesana, sebenarnya aku sih mau-mau saja, tapi Sasuke sepertinya enggan.

"Apa kau ingin dansa." Aku terlalu asik melihat mereka berdansa hingga melupakan keberadaan Sasuke.

"Iya." Jawabku tanpa sadar tanpa mengalikan pandanganku, tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kearahku seraya menekuk salah satu kaki seperti posisi pangeran ketika mengajak sang putri berdansa, lagi dan lagi dia membuatku tersanjung.

Kami menuju kearea dansa dan sudah mengambil posisi, Sasuke menuntunku lembut, dia tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa dengan baik. Dalam sela-sela dansa kami. aku ingin bertanya kembali padanya tentang perasaannya padaku, ku harap malam ini Sasuke akan menjawabnya dengan sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke-kun. Apa kau menyukaiku?" tanyaku kembali entah keberapa kali.

"Ck. Jangan bercanda!"

Baiklah sepertinya aku harus merubah pertanyaanku.

"Baiklah, jika kau tak menyukaiku, tapi aku ingin bertanya… apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke-Kun" dia menghentikan gerakan, ia menatap kearah ku serius dan lembut.

"Sangat… Aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Jawabnya tegas tanpa ada secuil kebohongan, kedua tangannya menangkup kedua pipiku lembut dan hangat. Hati bersorak senang, dan terharu mendengar Sasuke mengatakan cinta padaku. Andai saja sekarang aku tak tengah berada di sebuah pesta, aku akan berlonjak-lonjak senang.

"Segera setelah aku wisuda bulan depan, aku dan keluargaku akan melamarmu. Dan ketika kau lulus dan selesai wisuda, kita akan langsung menikah dan tinggal di China, karena ayah ingin aku mengurus cabang perusahaan yang disana. Apa kau mau?" Ucapnya lagi penuh perasaan, aku masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa, pernyataan Sasuke barusan diluar dugaanku, yang bisa aku lakukan hanya mengangguk.

Tak kusangka selama ini Sasuke telah berfikir sejauh ini tentang hubungan kami, begitu beruntungnya aku, Ino dan Hinata pasti akan sangat iri jika aku beritahu mereka, dimalam prom night ini secara tak langsung melamarku.

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, ia fokus menatap bibirku dan membawa bibirnya mendekat senti demi senti kearah bibirku. Hingga sedetik selanjutnya bibir kami menyatu.

Bibir Sasuke mengecupku duluan, aku meletakkan tanganku dipinggangnya, dan mulai membalas kecupan demi kecupan yang ia berikan padaku. Ciuman Sasuke begitu lembut, dan aku bisa mengikutinya dengan tenang dan lembut juga. Beberapa detik kami saling berciuman, hingga Sasuke melepaskannya dengan lembut, membuatku merasa kecewa.

Sasuke kemudian membawaku kedalam pelukan lembutnya, aku balas memeluknya dengan perasaan yang sangat amat bahagia. Pangeran es ku, kau tahu malam ini aku begitu bahagia karena mu…..

FIN

 **minnie tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi, aku hanya bisa bilang, semoga ada yang suka fic ini ^^**

 **Dan aku harap kalian meninggalkan jejak kalian, terima kasih ( membungkuk 90 derajat )**


End file.
